Descendants Avengers
by 10868letsgo
Summary: The Prince of Auradon, soon to be king, has proclaimed to have 5 children of the most feared villains of all times to attend Auradon Prep. Mal, the Daughter of Maleficent. Evie, the Daughter of the Evil Queen. Jay, the Son of Jafar. Carlos, the Son of Cruella De Vil. And finally Lenora, the daughter of the Loki of Asgard. How will anyone handle the VKS?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Descendants and Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A female narrated the story, "Once upon a time, long, long, long…"

"Actually, it's been 20 years ago," the male scoffed at that notion of long, long, long drama tone. As he continues, "Belle marries her beast in front of 6,000 of their closet personal friends."

The female makes a sarcastic remark, "Big Cake."

Male deadpan, "Yes." He continues, "So, instead of going to a honeymoon, Beast had united all the kingdoms and got elected himself as the King of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up the Villains and sidekicks basically, all the really interesting people and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier trapping everyone in there."

The map shows the location. "Oh looky, the avengers, SHEILD, X-MEN, practically all the big names and ugh my brother are there too. Lovely." He replied dryly.

The female continues, "This is my…"

"Ours." The male corrected her.

Female fake coughs herself, "Our hood, no magic, no wi-fi, and no way out. Or so I thought…hang on, your about to meet us. But first this happened."

* * *

 **United States of Auradon**

In the kingdom of Auradon, Prince Ben was having his clothes fitted and measured for his upcoming. However, Ben was looking at the isle of the lost and stares at it almost as if he was under a spell.

The tailor mumbles, "Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!"

Ben's parents came into the view. It's King Adam also known as the Beast and Queen Belle. Came and looking at Ben with such proudness.

"Ben, look at you. All grown up.

Ben turns and saw his parents. Ben began to worry about this new position as King of Auradon. "How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby."

Belle interrupts him, "Dear, Ben is going to be 16 soon."

The king exclaimed, "Kids grow up so fast."

Ben nervously asked him, "Don't you think…I'm too young to be king?"

His father joyfully rebuffs that notion, "Nonsense! It's tradition to have a coronation at the age of 16." King Adam exclaimed and understands his son, "It's okay to make mistakes son. We learn from them."

Ben smiled at his father reassurances. His father wasn't finished.

Adam said, "Besides, 16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."

Belle told her husband, "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28."

Adam told her joking and shrugged, "Well, it was either you or a teapot." He winks at Ben, who laughs, but Belle scoffs and playfully hit his shoulders.

He added, "Kidding."

It's now or never.

"Mom, Dad." Ben's parents look at him. Ben took a moment of deep breathes.

"I've chosen my official proclamation. I've decided that children from the Isle of lost be given a chance to come to live here, in Auradon. Every time I look out of that window where the island is, I feel like they're abandoned." The tailor dropped everything and packs his things and ran the hell out of there. His parents weren't so please by this proclamation.

"You want the children of our sworn enemies living among us?" King Adams looked at him horrified about this idea.

"We started off with the list of names that can come here. I already had chosen them." Ben explained his plans.

"Have you?" Adam questioned. Belle pointed out to him. "I gave you a chance." Adam looked at his wife loving face as he remembers that same woman whom loved him in so many ways.

"Who are the parents?" He asked as Ben's parents look at him.

"Cruella de-vile, Evil Queen, Jafar…" Ben hesitated. Both parents looked at him. They leaned forward as they were trying hearing him correctly.

"Ben…" his mother asked him.

Ben mumbles silently.

"I'm sorry what?" Belle questioned him.

He mumbles again a bit loud, but not loud enough to let his parents hear him.

"BENJAMIN!" Adam yelled in a fatherly tone.

"Okay! MALEFCIENT AND LOKI OF ASGARD!" Ben blunted out which he would regret later. A silent treatment form his father was never a good sign.

A gardener was tending quietly until he heard a beastly noise.

"WHAT?!"

He panic and dropped his tools as he looked up.

Ben scrunched his eyes closed and opens them.

His father is beyond furious.

"Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land! And don't get me started on Loki! He is much more of trickery of a snake! Don't tell you haven't forgotten the alien invasion in New York!"

Yes, how can anyone forget that? After the invasion, Odin the all-father had him banished to the Isle of lost since he believe that will be a more fitting punishment. Since then Loki names is more of a taboo that many fear of saying his name.

Ben reasons his dad. "Dad, just hear me out!"

But his father refused to listen. "I won't hear it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

Ben defends the children of the villains. "Dad, the children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?"

King Adam stares at wife and she believes in him. He signs in defeat. "I suppose their children are innocent."

Queen Belle smiles at Ben, proud of her son as he helps her husband adjust his tie and suit. "Well done. Shall we?"

Ben smiled at his parents and look back at the window where the isle of lost.

* * *

 **Isle of the Lost**

A group of teenagers ran through the slums, causing chaos wherever they go.

 _[Mal:]_

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

 _[Lenora:]_

 _So, I'm a witch_

 _There is no hell_

 _Say the magic word_

 _I cast a spell_

 _[Jay:]_

 _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

 _[Evie:]_

 _So I've got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love_

 _[Carlos:]_

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood_

 _[Mal Lenora and Evie:]_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)_

 _I'm rotten to the core._

 _[Mal:]_

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just... unique!_

 _[Jay:]_

 _What, me? A traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

 _[Evie:]_

 _So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made you hurt?_

 _[Lenora:]_

 _So, I'm a liar?_

 _Say I'm a rebel?_

 _No need to send out your army, you can't beat me!_

 _[Carlos:]_

 _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is..._

 _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 _[Mal, Lenora and Evie:]_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core),_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

A mother with baby in a baby cart wheeled by the teens. Mal snatches the lollypop from the baby.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" everyone cheers at Mal's performances and she bows to them. Lenora could help, but scoffs at this. She knew that her father taught her better than that. Lenora eyes widen in fear.

The other teens run away leaving Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Lenora behind.

Mal wonders why everyone left so suddenly. Mal turns around and see why.

Four Minions and two most feared villains stood in front of them.

* * *

 **Well, what you think? This is my first time making a Descendants and Avengers crossover. So give me reviews and pm me.**

 **Here's what she look like.**

 **Lenora Lokidóttir looks like 7b9b893a9736657d1d4c9c521999928b-female-photography-art-photography**

 **Lenora's outfit is based on Wreck it Ralph 2 character Shank.** **She wears a black leather jacket as behind her back as a symbol looks like (avengers_classics_loki_symbol_poster-r416a26657c2b4884ba6c32032442ccf1_w2q_8byvr_307), that sits on top of her green hoodie and gold shirt, has the hood and rope, that tightens it, sticking out it makes her leather jacket look like a hoodie jacket, and that the green hood and rope are part of its design, from afar. well as wearing green fingerless gloves and has her nails painted are silver. Along with black jeans with green linens snakes design printed on the right leg and the left leg design is a Fenrir wolf with silver linens, with a bronze belt-buckle of a Loki's helmet and two snakes, and black boots with a golden chains attached to ankle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Avengers and Descendants.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Mal glance at Lenora which she nodded to her. They pushed down their fear and smiles at them.

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hello, father!"

Maleficent and Loki appeared behind the four minions. Loki of Asgard in his glory wearing his attire and holding his staff.

Mal and Lenora looked at each other slightly wonder who is going to greet them first? Lenora gesture the candy that mal stole from a baby. She thumbs it towards Maleficent to show it to her. Male shake her head and shove Lenora forward but she stood to her ground and shove Male forward giving her a slight glare that made Mal submit.

Mal huffs knowing that she is defeated as forces a smile, "Mother, look what I got!"

She showed her mother the lollipop.

Maleficent raises her eyebrows and scoff in disappointed and takes the candy, "Stealing candy? I am so disappointed."

Mal quickly said, "It was from a baby."

Maleficent smiles quickly, "That's my nasty little girl!" She spits at the candy which both Loki and Lenora scrunched in disgust at this petty thing.

I mean come on! Where all the good evil did had gone to!?

Mal's mother gave the candy back to the minions. "Give it back to that dreadful creature."

Mal mouthed gap opened, "Mom!"

"It's the deeds, Mal that make the difference between mean and truly be evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdom." Mal copies, "I was cursing entire kingdom."

Maleficent ignored her daughter and points at Mal. "You walked with me. See I'm trying to teach one thing that counts….How to be me."

Mal nodded her head that she understand what had expected of her.

"I know that. I do better."

Loki had bang his staff on the ground to get the two of them attention.

"Well, we have some good news. And it involves that all of you."

Maleficent exclaims, "Oh that's right! There's news. I buried the lede. You five have been chosen to go to a different school…in Auradon."

Jay, Evie and Carlos tried to run away, Loki smiled at their attempt, and he snaps his fingers to summon the minions before they could get away.

Mal exclaims, "What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princess!"

Evie dreamily said, "And perfect princes Ah~."

Lenora hit her shoulder saying no.

Evie got the hint and said, "Um….ew totally gross."

Lenora told them, "Have you forgotten that the avengers are there and SHEILD's Agents would likely be shooting at the sight of us?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Yeah, Lenora prefers staying alive then getting shot at sight by them.

Jay comments, "Yeah I don't do uniforms unless its leather you feel me?" Jay raised his hand for Carlos, but he was paled and shivering.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said that they're rabid packs who eat boys and who don't behave." Jay sneaked behind him and barked in his ear.

"Oh does the little Cruella sons scared to go?" Loki mocked the boy for his fear. Carlos nodded yes. Loki pouted and fakes thinking it over it. "So sorry, but your all going and that's FINAL."

They all groaned in complaint about going to that school of goody-two shoes.

"Yeah, mom. Sorry but I'm not going." Mal announced it to her mother.

Maleficent is not having it. "Oh, you are thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination." Maleficent turned away in a dramatic way. "KNUCLEHEADS!"

Loki looked at his daughter, Lenora. He is proud of her enough that she is every image of him. Lenora stares back at him. They silently communicate their eyes. She signs knowing that he will make her go either way. Lenora nodded in submit to him.

"MAL~!" Maleficent called out to her daughter. The children followed them along with Loki and Lenora scowling behind them.

Maleficent is sitting on her throne. "You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy."

Loki had chosen his reading chair and picking up his books to starve of his boredom. Lenora followed his example to read her assigned studies of books he expects her to read and practice. They whispered each other softly.

Mal asked, "What's in it for us?"

"Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns." Loki sneered, "She meant her and the children."

"It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

Mal answered, "Well, yeah. I mean who doesn't…" her mother cut her off. "Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will." The evil queen reminded her. Cruella De vil nodded in agreement. Jafar watch and look at the event unfold. Loki also, watches at Maleficent.

Maleficent answered, "Yes, our will. Our will." She turned to her daughter. "And if you refuses, you grounded for the rest of you lives, little missy."

Mal shocked and surprise, "Mom!"

"Shush!" They did a little stare down contest. They staring is not holding back until Mal is beaten. "Fine, whatever."

"I win!" Maleficent shouted happily.

Loki scoffs, "well, if you're done with such childish games I would like to know when you so called grand scheme will works?"

Since Mal's mother didn't speak up only to snarl at Loki which he gave a blank mask saying, 'Really, the truth hurts that much?'

However, many of villains lose interest and went on their talks with their everyday lives of their children.

Maleficnet shouted out,

"What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men."

Evil Queen had pick hard on pulling a hair out of her daughter, brow.

Evie response is, "OW!"

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!" Jafar pick up a wooden spoon going into anger mood. While Jay trying to calm his dad down.

"Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches."

Cruella goes through her madness touch again!

Maleficent raised eyebrow at Loki which he challengingly returns it. "Beaten by the avengers for deny your right to conquer the world as King!"

Maleficent present herself dramatically, "And I, Maleficent...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!"

Loki whispers to his daughter, "You must find a way to complete your powers to rule in my absence."

Lenora looked at her father surprised, "but aren't we just getting the godmother's wand?"

"The wand is just too opened the isle of lost, no what we need is that key to the stones. You must find them."

Lenora nodded, "yes, father."

* * *

 **Sorry this was late but I hope you enjoy that! Give me reviews and comments. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't Avengers and Descendants.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Maleficent looks up and shouted, "Villains!"

All the villains heard her calling and answer, "Yes."

"Our time has come!" Maleficent dramatically shouted.

She gives the Evil Queen the mirror. However, old habits die hard.

Evil Queen gazed at the mirror to look upon her self-beauty.

"E.Q. gives Evie the mirror."

The Evil Queen gives the Mirror to Evie.

"This is your magic mirror?" Evie smiled while she held it tightly.

"Yes, what it used to be," The Evil Queen shrugs, "It will help you find things."

"Like a prince," Evie smiled happily.

"Like my waistline," She sarcastically replies.

"Like the magic wand! Well, I need…"Maleficent looked around to find her spellbook. She can't seem to find it, but the Evil Queen pointed towards the fridge where she put the spellbook.

"Awe! The Safe! The Safe!"

Really, that is the only place where a spellbook can be safe?

"Ah! It's stuck! Queen Help me!" Maleficent screeched out to help her open it. Which Evil Queen did it with ease?

"Wella!"

"My Spellbook!" She cooed as she brought it out.

"Darling! Come here!" Mal went and did as she was order to do. She looked at the book and saw a how frozen it is.

"It's doesn't work here, but in Auradon it will," Maleficent told her daughter as she shoved the book into Mal's hands.

"Remember, when spreading evil and ruining lives?" Maleficent question the Evil Queen.

"I remembered it like it was yesterday," Evil Queen smiled at the memories.

"And now you will be making memories of your own," Maleficent then added, "By doing exactly what I tell you." She shoved the book into Mal.

* * *

Then outside there is a honking noise from the limo.

"Now off you go!"

All the children of the villains gathered their things and the driver stuff them into the trunk. Lenora looked back down as she notices a cute little brown and black wolf pup.

It whines at her and wags its tail.

She looks back at her father as he nodded.

Yes, this will make sure to remind her that a lone wolf must make the journey alone. Plus, this pup will help her complete her task.

Lenora nodded and pick up her pup.

As the door closed and drive away.

Carlos just had to scream.

"What is that monster doing here?!"

"SHUT UP CARLOS!"

It will take time to get used of her new friend.

* * *

 **Great! Just the chapter added. Sorry, for the wait. Give reviews and comments.**


End file.
